Toy air guns that launch a foam projectile using a blast of compressed air are generally well known in the art. Because such guns launch an actual projectile, they satisfy a child's desire for realism. More importantly, because the projectiles are soft, the guns satisfy a parent's desire for safety. However, the attention span of a typical child is relatively limited, and thus the most popular toy guns are those which incorporate a variety of complex, realistic, and futuristic features. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for increasingly complex, realistic and futuristic toy guns that will enhance the play value of the toy, stimulating a child's imagination.
The toy gun according to the present invention incorporates the safety of a pneumatic soft foam projectile launcher with a number of complex and futuristic features. The toy gun according to the present invention includes a pair of reciprocating barrels, each of which includes a pneumatic launcher assembly which is adapted to launch a projectile in response to the reciprocating movement of the barrel. Each barrel is equipped to hold a plurality of projectiles, so that the gun is able to fire a barrage of projectiles in rapid succession from each barrel alternating fashion. The resulting fusillade of projectiles emanating from the pulsating, reciprocating barrels elicits images of highly advanced and futuristic space weaponry, thus greatly enhancing the play value of the present toy.
According to one aspect of the invention, a toy gun for launching foam projectiles includes a body and a pair of barrels slidably mounted to the body and being adapted for movement along a longitudinal path between a rearward position and a forward position. Each of the barrels includes a longitudinal rack and an internal plunger assembly. The forward portion of each barrel defines a launch chamber adapted to receive a foam projectile. The gun includes a moveable handle attached to one of the barrels, and an actuating pinion mounted to the body engages each of the barrel racks, so that the actuating pinion moves the barrels in opposite directions between their respective forward and rearward positions in response to movement of the handle. Each plunger assembly pressurizes its adjacent launch chamber in response to rearward movement of the barrel. Accordingly, a projectile is launched from the launch chamber of each barrel in alternating fashion as each barrel moves toward its respective rearward position.
Each barrel includes an interior surface, and the plunger assembly includes a stationary seal which registers with the barrel interior surface to pressurize the launch chamber as the barrel is moved rearwardly. The launch chamber of each barrel includes a forward end having an inwardly extending annular lip which forms a seat sized to receive a foam projectile. The annular lip is deformable, so that a projectile disposed against the seat is released in response to increasing pressure in the launch chamber. Moreover, each of the barrels is adapted to receive a plurality of foam projectiles, thereby launching the foam projectiles in repeating sequence from alternating barrels in response to repeated forward and rearward movement of the handle. An internal spring biases the projectiles toward the launch chamber seat.
The handle is moveable along a longitudinal path, which is generally parallel to the path traveled by each of the barrels. The body includes a longitudinal guide passage, and the moveable handle extends through the guide passage to attach to a rearward portion of one of the barrels. Accordingly, movement of the handle imparts movement to the barrels. Preferably, the barrels are spaced apart and generally parallel to each other, and the actuating pinion is preferably mounted between the barrels and pivots about a vertical axis.
According to another aspect of the invention, a toy gun for launching foam projectiles includes a body and a pair of barrels slidably mounted to the body in spaced apart parallel arrangement. Each of the barrels is adapted for movement along a longitudinal path between a rearward position and a forward position, and includes a pneumatic plunger or launcher assembly. A forward portion of each barrel defines a launch chamber adapted to receive a plurality of foam projectiles. A moveable handle operatively engages one of the barrels, and an actuator is mounted to the body and engages each of the barrels. The actuator thus imparts opposing linear movement to the barrels between their respective forward and rearward positions in response to fore and aft movement of the handle. Accordingly, the launch chamber in each barrel is pressurized in response to rearward movement of the barrel, thereby causing a sequence of projectiles to be launchings from alternating barrels as the barrels move toward their respective rearward positions.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a toy gun for launching foam projectiles comprises a body, a pair of spaced apart barrels slidably mounted to the body, and a moveable handle attached to one of the barrels and being moveable along a path. A stationary handle attached to the body may also be included. Each of the barrels is moveable along a path between a rearward position and a forward position, and each barrel includes a pneumatic launching mechanism and a forward portion that defines a launch chamber adapted to receive a plurality of foam projectiles. Each launch chamber being pressurized in response to rearward movement of its adjacent barrel. Actuation means, responsive to movement of the handle, are provided for moving the barrels in opposite directions between their respective forward and rearward positions. As the handle is moved back and forth, the barrels move back and forth in opposite directions. Thus, a sequence of projectiles is launched from alternating barrels as the handle is repeatedly moved along its generally linear path.
The aforementioned features and advantages, in addition to other features and advantages, will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description.